


Anima Mundi

by underoriginal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Ed teaches alchemy, Gen, Post-Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, i know i'm shocked too, the world doesn't explode
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underoriginal/pseuds/underoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed decides the best way to learn is by teaching so he gets a job as an alchemy professor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Being a teacher is complicated enough without the serial killer on the loose or the dementors surrounding the school and Ed still has a wedding to plan. He really should have stayed in Amestris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The train was due to arrive in five minutes, but Molly already felt like she had missed it. She had volunteered to host Hogwarts' new alchemy teacher, an Amestrian State Alchemist, until the start of the school year.

The young man, Major Edward Elric, she was told, knew very little about the magical world.

Molly wasn't sure why Dumbledore would hire a Muggle to teach, but he was reportedly very skilled and Magical Britain had few alchemists of their own. He was also a member of the military. With Sirius Black running around, Molly was grateful that he would be able to help protect her children, although she could only guess at his skills against wizards.

The train pulled into the station right on time and hissed to a stop. Passengers disembarked in twos and threes. She didn't see anyone traveling alone.

"Excuse me," a voice at her shoulder said. "Are you Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly turned to see a young man in his late teens with a golden ponytail and golden eyes. He was leaning heavily on a cane in his left hand. 

"That's me," Molly said. "I take it you're Major Elric?"

The young man ran a gloved hand over his ponytail. "Call me Ed. Major is too..." He gestured vaguely with his right hand.

"Alright then, Ed," Molly replied with a smile. Ed seemed like a charming boy, if somewhat younger than she had expected. "Call me Molly."

"Sure," Ed grinned. He picked up his small suitcase and fell into step beside her.

"It's just a short walk to the Leaky Cauldron," Molly explained. "We're staying there until the school year starts. We just got back from a trip to Egypt, you see, and the Leaky Cauldron is closer to the train station than our house. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all," Ed said. "We've been traveling since we were pretty young. I'm used to hotels."

"We?" Molly asked. She doubted Ed had even noticed the plural.

"Me and my brother," Ed explained. "This is the first time we've been apart in... ever, really." Ed's face fell and he sighed.

"Well, you can always buy an owl in Diagon Alley, or use one of the school owls," Molly offered. 

Ed looked confused and Molly suddenly remembered that he wasn't magical.

"We use owls to send letters, dear. As long as you know who the letter is for, a good owl will always find the recipient."

Ed nodded. "That's awfully convenient." After a few moments he said "So, um, could you tell me what school's like? I haven't actually been to a normal school in almost ten years."

"Ten years?" Molly gasped.

"Yeah. I dropped out of school when I was eight to study alchemy with Teacher and after I'd mastered alchemy, I joined the military." At Molly's stunned look, he elaborated. "Teacher taught me the normal school stuff too and Warrant Officer Falman and Lieutenants Hawkeye and Breda tutored me when they had the time, so I'm properly educated. I just didn't go to a real classroom or anything."

Molly nodded. It shouldn't have been so surprising that an eighteen year old military officer had an unusual education. Ed listened to her explanation of houses and lessons and points while they walked.

Finally, they reached the Leaky Cauldron. "I have five children with me right now," Molly warned. "They can be a handful."

"How many of them will I be teaching?" Ed asked wryly.

"At least four," Molly said. "I'm not sure if Percy's taking alchemy. He's Head Boy, you know. I'm very proud of him, but I'm not sure if he can handle the extra class along with everything else."

"Probably for the better. Alchemy is a very difficult study. It's better that he knows his limits."

Molly agreed completely. She couldn't bear the thought of any of her children working themselves to exhaustion.

She asked Tom to show Ed his room, number twelve, while Molly met with her family. She was sure they'd caused enough mayhem already.

~

Ed didn't bother to unpack since they would be leaving early the next morning. Instead he unfolded the letter in his breast pocket. He had contacted Amue Armstrong, one of the few practicing witches in Amestris, before starting his mission, and she proved to be a fount of knowledge about everything he needed to know. The Armstrong messenger falcon (apparently owls were to plebeian for such an ancient and noble family), Apollo, had delivered the letter to him on the train, shocking the other passengers. He hadn't yet had a chance to read it.

My Dear Major Edward Elric, the letter read

I hope this letter finds you well. You are, indeed, in a most dreadful quandary, my young friend. I remember when my darling husband, Lyndon Alcor, proposed to me. He had bought me a most beautiful diamond ring. It cost him a small fortune, even by Armstrong standards, and I will treasure it for the rest of my days and it will become an heirloom that will be passed down the Armstrong line for generations to come.

However, you do not have the money to buy a ring worthy of the Armstrong family. If you intend to settle for nothing less, then I must remind you that you have the astounding art of alchemy at your disposal. Graphite is far cheaper than diamond, but, as they are the same element, you should have no trouble forming one from the other. I am sure you will be able to devise some cunning scheme to forge the band. Remember: in the absence of opportunity for ostentatiousness, a personal appeal is always your best option.

As to the other matter regarding your fiancee, my dear boy, I must be honest with you. Even if I were madly in love with you, had you proposed to me like that, I would have rejected you out of hand. Clearly, Miss Rockbell is a far more forgiving woman than I. Once you get the ring, do it again properly. It is always essential to keep your spouse and those who keep you alive happy, and she happens to be both. You are also braver than I in that regard.

You may not wish to put all your eggs in one basket, to use the common phrase. Any arguments with your wife could be most dangerous to your health, although I am certain she is a fine young woman, especially given her enterprising nature.

Regarding that awful criminal, Sirius Black, whilst I am as well versed in combat as any Armstrong woman worth the name, I am afraid I would be of little use against such a man. Beware those who act in the throes of dread passion, for when they are calm, they are oft as charming as snakes.

I wish you only the very best of luck educating the youth of Magical Britain in that fine science of alchemy that you attained mastery of at such a tender age. Should you need assistance in this endeavor, Strongine is the schoolteacher, not I, but she would be more than willing to offer counsel.

Cordially yours,

Amue Charisma Armstrong

Ed grinned at the letter. Amue was becoming a close friend of his in that strange, magnetic way Armstrongs had. It helped that she had never tried to hug him.

He pulled a sheet of paper out of his briefcase and started to write a letter to Al, but a knock at the door stopped him.

"Ed?" Molly called.  
 "Yeah?"

"We're having dinner now."

"Alright, be down in a second," Ed said, putting a paperweight on the letter to let the ink dry while he ate. He had no idea why wizards couldn't just use pens and pencils, but Amue had taught him how to hold a quill properly and write with ink jars. It had been much easier to relearn writing with his left hand.

Ed still couldn't write with the right hand. Winry had offered to try to make Ed's automail hand more dextrous, but that would have meant more nerves and more pain putting the arm on. He had declined and Winry experimented on her other clients instead.

Rockbell Automail was becoming famous all throughout Amestris and Xing, the latter courtesy of Lan Fan's glowing reviews. Ed couldn't have been more proud.

He walked downstairs, taking the rickety stairs slowly, and soon found himself in a sea of redheads. Molly pulled him away from the throng, all of whom were talking at once, making it impossible to tell what anyone was saying.

"Children!" Molly yelled, seizing their attention. They fell silent expectantly. "This is Professor Elric, who will be teaching alchemy at Hogwarts. Professor Elric, these are my children Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny and their friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Ed just nodded at them, not sure how else to respond. Granger and Potter were the only non-redheads.

"You don't look old enough to be a teacher," Ginny, the youngest, said dubiously.

Ed bit back no less than five scathing retorts. "I'm the youngest State Alchemist in history," he said instead. "I know what I'm doing."

Ginny nodded, satisfied.

The dinner was much better than Ed usually experienced from pub food and the conversation flowed easily enough for the first four courses.

Ed stayed quiet, gleaning what he could from the conversation around him. He learned that Potter was famous in the Wizarding World and that Sirius Black was the first ever prisoner to escape Azkaban. That last bit was the most interesting, but the adults seemed reluctant to discuss Black with children at the table.

Ed supposed he could understand why, but it still rankled. In his experience, ignorance meant bliss, but knowledge meant safety.

Just as dessert was brought out, a tall black man with a single gold earring approached the table. Arthur smiled at him.

"Kingsley," he greeted. "What brings you down here?"

Kingsley smiled. "I was hoping to talk to Major Elric before the term starts. I assume you're him." He addressed his last words to Ed.

Ed nodded. "Yeah, that's me. And you are?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt. I'm leading the hunt for Sirius Black." His voice was deep, smooth, and soothing. It reminded Ed of Sig Curtis.

"Can it wait until I'm done with my pudding?" Ed asked. Pudding was one of the few foods containing milk that he could tolerate.

"As long as you share," Kingsley said.

Ed grinned.

~

Kingsley had to admit Tom had really outdone himself with the pudding. It was far better than the usual fare.

The young alchemist sitting next to him was just as far from what Kingsley had expected.

Fuhrer Grumman had assured the Ministry that Major Elric was more than capable of tracking Sirius Black and that he had just as much combat experience as the average Auror, if not more. Kingsley had seen some astonishing things in his life, but if Elric could hold his own, he would top them all.

Elric finished his pudding in good time and stood up.

Kingsley took his Portkey, a small brass statue of a bird, out of his pocket and held it out. "This will take us to the Ministry," he explained.

Elric took it and they were whisked away.

Elric fell when they landed, but pushed himself to his feet and brushed himself off as if nothing had happened. Kingsley noted that he didn't seem to be carrying any weapons, which struck him as odd for a member of the Muggle military.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic," he said.

Elric nodded. He swept the atrium once, nodded to himself, and gripped the handle of his cane more firmly. "Not bad," he said. "Like the architecture." 

Kingsley smiled to himself. Elric couldn't hide the glimmer of wonder in his eyes.

"All visitors please register your wands," a pleasant female voice called from the ceiling.

"I don't have one of these," Elric remarked. "That gonna be a problem?"

"Not at all," Kingsley replied. "But Magical Britain isn't overly fond of Muggles, so you may want to keep that fact to yourself."

"Muggles don't know about wizards here, right?" Elric asked. At Kingsley's nod, he snorted. "In my experience, one large group of people keeping secrets about the laws of nature tends to lead to genocide."

"I was under the impression that there were only seven such... individuals involved," Kingsley noted, deciding to leave discussions of genocide for another time.

Elric shrugged. "Eight. But it depends on how you define people." He shook his head. "Anyway, let's get to business. Tell me about Black."


	2. Chapter 2

Ed returned to the Leaky Cauldron late that night with dozens of questions spiraling through his mind. Kingsley had freely given him all the information on the case, but none of it added up in the ways Ed had expected.

Why did Black wait so long to escape Azkaban? Why was everyone so sure Black was after Potter and only Potter? Why hadn't Black targeted any of the Aurors who had arrested him? How was Black staying hidden? How did Black escape in the first place?

Ed shoved those questions to the corner of his mind. He had agreed to floo into the Auror Department every Saturday to help with the case. He could worry about it then. In the meantime, he'd have to worry about teaching alchemy.

Unfortunately, Teacher's method wouldn't work. Even if Dumbledore permitted him to strand students on deserted islands for months at a time, it would be a logistical nightmare and he would still have to teach the ones that couldn't figure out the riddle. Besides, there weren't even enough islands for all the students, even if they paired up.

The parlor was empty except for the Weasley parents, who were in the middle of an argument.

"It makes no sense not to tell him," Arthur was saying. "Harry's got a right to know. I've tried to tell Fudge but he insists on treating Harry like a child. He's thirteen years old and-"

"Arthur, the truth would terrify him!" Molly cut across him. "Do you really want to send Harry back to school with that hanging over his head? For heaven's sake, he's happy not knowing."

"What's this about?" Ed asked, sitting down at the other end of the table.

Both of them visibly reined themselves in.

"We were discussing whether or not to tell Harry that Sirius Black is coming after him," Molly said through gritted teeth.

Ed nodded. "I had a serial killer me after one time," he said absently. "No one got a chance to warn me until he attacked me. Damn near killed me. I was inches away from death when Mustang finally showed up. Course, I was pretty shaken up already, but still."

"Black won't be able to get inside Hogwarts," Molly insisted. "It's the safest place there is."

"I heard rumors that it was attacked last year," Ed countered.

"Exactly," Arthur said. "It won't hurt to have the boy on his guard, especially since he's always getting himself into trouble. He already ran away from home. Think of what might happen if he does that again."

Molly sighed. "I just don't want him to miserable, knowing that man is trying to kill him."

"Look, Molly," Ed said, "I'll keep an eye on him for you."

Molly nodded, but she still looked upset. Ed decided it was a good time to change the subject.

"So Arthur, you work with muggle objects, right?" he asked.

Arthur nodded.

"I've got a couple of machines that I need to work at Hogwarts. Think you could help me out."

Arthur's face lit up. "I'll see what I can do."

Ed rubbed the back of his neck. "I also kinda need some romantic advice."

"I'd be glad to help, dear," Molly said.

~

Up in Ed's room, Molly sat on the stool in the corner.

"So what are these machines, exactly?" Arthur asked.

Ed looked awkward, even shy, sitting on the corner of the bed. "I'd rather you keep this to yourselves, alright? It's kinda private."

"Of course," Arthur said.

"Okay," Ed huffed. "It's called automail and it's basically a really advanced prosthesis."

He pushed up his left pant leg to reveal a steel leg up to his thigh. Molly gasped. An old scar encircled the base of the automail.

Ed leaned down to untie his shoe and pull it off. The leg looked almost identical to a human leg, except for the color.

"How does it work?" Arthur asked calmly, though his face was pale.

"I don't know the details, but basically it's got artificial nerves that attack to the real ones so I can move it like a real limb. Here, you can see the port better on the arm." Ed's voice was perfectly casual, like having hunks of metal for limbs was perfectly normal. He shrugged out of his shirt, displaying a steel right arm and a massive scar in his side. The port was bolted into his shoulder and he had even more scars surrounding it.

"It usually works just like a flesh limb, but I just switched back to the standard model form a much lighter one, and I'm still adjusting to it," Ed explained.

"What happened?" Molly asked.

Ed grimaced. "Don't ask. I was young. I was smart enough to get myself into trouble and stupid enough to think I could get myself out again."

Molly decided she really didn't want to know. "You mentioned romantic troubles," she prompted while Arthur started to examine the limbs.

"Yeah. So I proposed to my mechanic, Winry, yesterday, and she accepted." Ed was grinning from ear to ear.

"Congratulations," Molly said.

"Thanks. Problem is, it was kinda a spur of the moment thing, so I don't have a ring yet and I don't think I should just owl it to her."

"Well, you're right about that," Molly said. "Once you get the ring, you should invite her up here and give it to her in person."

"Yeah, I thought so," Ed said. "Do I have to propose again? It wasn't really a normal proposal."

"Oh no. As long as she agreed once, you can just hand her the ring. Of course, it couldn't hurt."

Ed nodded.

"I'd love to meet her," Arthur put in, not looking up from Ed's leg. "This is amazing work. I'd love to meet the woman who made it."

"Of course it's amazing," Ed said. "It's Winry's work. She's a genius. She made my first limbs when we were both eleven and I had those for four years with no problems. She made me a new arm from scratch in three days one time. Three. Days."

"Maybe you could invite her here to work and you could give her the ring then," Molly offered.

"I dunno," Ed said. "She's already got a lot of clients in Rush Valley and Resembool so she travels enough as it is. Maybe."

Arthur started to charm the automail and Ed grimaced as sparks flew. 

"There. That should do it," Arthur said after a few minutes.

Ed flexed the arm. It moved much more easily.

"Great. Thanks."

"I'm not sure how well those wards will hold up in a place as magical as Hogwarts," Arthur warned. "I might have to re-enchant them."

"How about I come by every Sunday and you can check up on them," Ed offered.

"That'd work," Arthur agreed. "I'll owl you if that changes."

~

 

The next morning, Harry woke up to Tom's toothless grin.

He went downstairs to find Mr. Weasley reading the Daily Prophet with a furrowed brow and Mrs. Weasley telling Hermione and Ginny about a love potion she'd made as a child.

Professor Elric was eating breakfast and steadfastly ignoring the twins who were badgering him from either side of his seat. Professor Elric had braided his golden hair. The gleaming locks reminded Harry uncomfortably of Lockhart.

"I've got something I need to tell you," Harry muttered to Ron. "Remind me to tell you on the train."

"Got it," Ron whispered back, as Percy stormed in, infuriated at the damage that had been done to his picture of Penelope Clearwater.

Soon, everyone was caught up in the chaos of leaving. Professor Elric helped carry bags downstairs. He didn't seem at all bothered by the heavy loads. Harry supposed he'd cast a feather-light charm.

The journey to the station was uneventful. Once they were on the platform, Mr. Weasley pulled Harry aside and made him promise not to go looking for Black. Harry had no intention of looking for someone who was trying to kill him, but he promised anyway.

He had to run to catch the train and he, Ron, and Hermione started looking for an empty compartment. The best they found was at the end of the train, occupied only by a man sitting fast asleep next to the window.

Harry had never seen an adult on the Hogwarts express before, except for the witch who pushed the food cart. The man looked ill and exhausted and he was wearing shabby robes that had been darned in several places.

"Who d'you reckon he is?" Ron hissed as they sat down.

"Professor R. J. Lupin," Hermione replied.

"How d'you know that?"

"It's on his case."

"I guess he's the new Defense teacher," Ron said. "So, anyway, what were you going to tell us?"

Before Harry could answer, the door slid open and Professor Elric limped in. Harry's mouth snapped shut.

"Tell us later," Hermione hissed. Clearly, she hadn't been quiet enough, because Professor Elric spoke up.

"Oh, don't mind me," he said. "If this is about Black, I already know." He pulled a small black book from his suitcase and started reading.

Ron and Hermione both looked at Harry, their eyes wide with shock. Harry explained the conversation he'd overheard and Mr. Weasley's warning. They took the news a lot worse than Harry had.

"Sirius Black escaped Azkaban to come after you?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not," Professor Elric interrupted, not looking up from his book. "The chances of Harry being his only are vanishingly small. He'll go after his other targets, probably the people who imprisoned him, first before he tries to go for Harry. We should be able to catch him before he gets to Harry."

"Professor, are you trying to catch Black?" Hermione asked timidly.

Elric shrugged. "When I've got time."

"You really should take him more seriously," Ron said uncomfortably. "No one's ever got out of Azkaban before. And he was a top-security prisoner too."

Elric sighed, marking his place. "Listen, I'm not gonna tell you not to get into trouble. I'd be one hell of a hypocrite if I did. But if you decide to go after Black or do something stupid like that, tell one of your other friends so someone knows where to find you when it all goes to hell. I'd prefer if you'd tell me, but I can't really expect it." 

He put the book away and tilted his head back. "Wake me up when the food cart comes by," he said and fell asleep almost instantly.

They talked about school and the Hogsmeade trip and other little things until one o'clock, when the plump witch with the food cart arrived at the compartment door.

Professor Elric woke up on his own, fully conscious in a couple of seconds, and bought a couple of cauldron cakes.

They tried to wake up Professor Lupin, but he stayed asleep.

Midafternoon, just as it had started to rain, Draco Malfoy appeared at the door, flanked by his cronies, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle.

"Well, look who it is," Malfoy drawled. "Potty and the Weasel."

Professor Elric snorted. "Is that really the best you could come up with?" he asked, sounding genuinely curious. "I thought your house was known for it's cunning."

"Who the hell are you?" Malfoy sneered, looking at Professor Elric like he was a bug.

"Professor Edward Elric," Elric replied coolly. "I'm a State Alchemist from Amestris. The Fullmetal Alchemist, to be precise."

Malfoy went pale. "Sorry, sir," he said quickly. "I didn't realize you were there."

Elric rested his head in one hand. "Kid, if you want to get anywhere in life, you need to learn to suck up properly."

Malfoy drew himself up angrily. "The House of Malfoy doesn't suck up to anyone," he nearly snarled. "My father will hear about this."

"And what will you do when you head the House of Malfoy?" Elric asked. "You can't go running to him forever."

Malfoy decided running was his best option.

The rain thickened as the train sped farther north.

"How long 'til we get there?" Elric asked.

"We must be nearly there," Ron said. Just then, the train started to slow down. "Great," Ron said. "I'm starving. I want to get to the feast."

"We can't be there yet," Hermione said, checking her watch.

"So why're we stopping?"

The train came to a stop with a jolt and the lamps went out, plunging them into total darkness. They fumbled back to their seats. Next to Professor Lupin, Elric had gone completely still and silent. If not for the fact that he hadn't moved, Harry wouldn't have known he was there.

"I think there's people coming aboard," Ron said.

"I'm going to go and ask the driver what's going on," came Hermione's voice.

"No," Elric said. "Stay where you are." He sounded tense, almost afraid.

"Why?" Hermione demanded.

"Do you know what's out there?" Elric asked.

"No," Hermione replied. "Do you?"

"No," Elric replied, "which is why I'm staying put."

"Quiet!" a hoarse voice said suddenly.

Professor Lupin appeared to have woken. Harry could hear movements in his corner. None of them spoke.

Professor Lupin's face appeared, illuminated by the handful of flames he had conjured into his hands.

"Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice.

Before he could get up, the door slid open.

Looming in the doorway was a cloaked figure, towering to the ceiling. Its face was completely invisible beneath his hood. Harry heard Elric suck in a nervous breath. There was a scabby, rotting hand protruding from under the cloak, which the creature swiftly withdrew.

The thing beneath the hood drew in a long, rattling breath, like it was trying to suck something from the air. A bone-deep chill settled over them. Harry's eyes rolled back in his head. He felt like he was being dragged down to the depths of a frigid ocean.

And then he heard screaming, terrible, terrified screams from far away. He tried to move, to help, but he couldn't move in the thick white fog that was surrounding him.

"Harry! Harry! Are you all right?"

Harry opened his eyes. The Hogwarts Express was moving again and the lights had come on. He seemed to have slid out of his seat onto the floor. He heard movement next to him and looked over.

Professor Elric was lying on the floor, twitching, his breath ragged and harsh. Lupin was kneeling next to him, shaking his shoulders, but Elric didn't wake up.


	3. Chapter 3

"Good afternoon, Alastor!" Kingsley called from just outside the wards. "Care to invite me in?"

He waited patiently, humming to himself, for the ten minutes it took for Alastor for him to confirm that his guest was, in fact, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and not there to kill him.

Finally, Kingsley felt the wards shift aside. 

"Come in, quick," Alastor said.

Kingsley stepped inside the dilapidated old house as Alastor checked the perimeter, magical eye making a complete circuit inside his socket. 

"Good. You weren't followed," Alastor muttered.

"Did you hear the news about Hogwarts?" Kingsley asked, pouring himself some tea. "They've added a new subject."

"Yeah, yeah. Alchemy, right? Brought in a State Alchemist from Amestris and everything."

"The Minister doesn't want the public doing this, but he's assisting us with the Sirius Black case, too," Kingsley offered.

"Is that right?" Alastor asked with a snort. "He any good?"

Kingsley shrugged. "So far we've had more questions than answers. Why don't you pull out the Pensieve and see for yourself?"

As far as Kingsley knew, only Dumbledore and Alastor owned individual Pensieves. The rest were owned by organizations, like the DMLE and Gringotts. Alastor had spent almost all of his retirement money to buy himself one. Aurors still went to him for advice often enough that he made a decent living off the money he charged them to use it. Kingsley, being an old friend, got to use it for free.

The room the Pensieve was kept in was the most heavily warded room in the house, which was saying something, given Alastor's nigh legendary paranoia. Alastor ushered Kingsley inside and locked all twenty-three deadbolts behind them before removing the Pensieve from its case.

Kingsley removed the memory from his mind and placed it in the Pensieve.

"Tell me about Black," the memory of Elric ordered.

"He was arrested on November 1st, thirteen years ago, for the murder of twelve Muggles and one Wizard. He was a close follower of the Dark Lord, one of his most loyal servants. The night prior, he had betrayed James and Lily Potter's location to the Dark Lord, allowing him to murder them."

"Does this Dark Lord have a name?" Elric asked.

"Lord Voldemort," Kingsley said. "But during the War he had a Taboo on his name, allowing him to find anyone who spoke the name. Most people are still afraid to speak it. Most people just call him You-Know-Who."

Elric nodded. "So he was a double agent."

"We believe he switched to You-Know-Who's side sometime during the First Wizarding War."

"Right. So about the incident that got him arrested. Thirteen people dead with a single curse. I take it that's pretty impressive." Elric's voice was steady, but he was gripping the head of his cane with a white-knuckled hand.

Kingsley raised an eyebrow. "What would be impressive for an alchemist then?

"For an average alchemist, thirteen's a lot. But I served alongside the War Alchemists, the ones that were called in as human weapons during the Ishvalan War of Extermination." Elric paused, staring off into the distance. He looked far older, ancient even. "One of the best men I've ever met can and has murdered thousands of civilians with nothing more than a snap of his fingers."

Kingsley shuddered. "And you?" he asked.

Elric shook himself and his eyes brightened. "Me? I've never killed anybody. And just so we're clear, I mean to keep it that way. So, Black. How'd he escape Azkaban?"

"We have yet to figure that out," Kingsley said.

"Alright then, why?" Elric asked, mostly to himself.

They rounded the corridor to the Auror Department and entered the office. The walls were covered floor to ceiling with all the information that had been gathered on the case.

Elric stood in the center of the room and turned in a slow circle, taking it all in.

"So let me get this straight. Minister Fudge inspects Azkaban and gives Black a copy of the Daily Prophet. Black starts whispering in his sleep, saying 'He's at Hogwarts'. Black escapes from Azkaban in the night, presumably to go after Potter. No one's seen any sign at all of him, even though the entire Ministry is on high alert."

"The entire Wizarding World," Kingsley corrected. "But the Ministry of Magic has been mobilized to find Black."

"Yeah, that's a bad idea," Elric said.

"Why's that?" Kingsley asked.

"The vast majority of the Ministry aren't trackers, policemen, or anyone else who might have the slightest clue how to catch Black. All he has to do is find where those guys are patrolling and stick as close to them as possible."

"We have Aurors reviewing the areas where civilians are patrolling."

Elric huffed a laugh. "You guys don't have a clue where he is," he said.

"Do you?" Kingsley asked calmly.

"Nope," Elric said cheerfully. "Only thing we can do right now is wait for him to make his move. Potter's safe in Hogwarts, right? In the meantime, I need a copy of the Daily Prophet that Fudge gave Black. Preferably that exact copy."

"The exact copy was thrown out. Fudge didn't think it was important." Kingsley's voice was low and irritated.

Elric groaned and rubbed his forehead. "Don't tell me he's one of those types." He contemplated the dog's head on his cane as though hoping it would come alive and put him out of his misery. "I get enough obstructive bureaucrats back in Central."

Kingsley grimaced. "'Fraid so."

"Is this that same guy who put the Azkaban guards that Black has proven capable of getting past around Hogwarts like a huge sign saying 'That person you're trying to kill is definitely here'?"

"Yep."

Elric sat down on a chair in the corner and blew his bangs out of his face. "Please tell me someone's plotting to overthrow him."

Kingsley chuckled. "If anyone is, it would be Undersecretary Umbridge and no one wants to see her in power."

"So you've got some plotters who know about subtlety. Good. That makes things more interesting. Think they'd have any connection to Black?"

"What makes you so sure there are plotters?" Kingsley asked.

Elric started at him. "Do you have any idea how governments actually work? Whatever. I don't really care about politics. Lemme know when Black makes his move. Till then, you know where to find me." He stood up, swaying slightly. "How do I get back to the Leaky Cauldron?"

Kingsley grabbed Elric's elbow, steadying him. "I'll teach you how to Floo," he said. He hesitated. "May I ask how you injured your leg?"

"Got myself into a bit of trouble when I was eleven. Damaged the nerves in my leg pretty badly. Right arm too. I've got some Muggle implants that help correct the damage, but they don't work too great in magical environments, so I try not to rely on 'em too much. My fiancee makes 'em. One of the best in the business. So. What's floo?"

The memory faded out.

Kingsley glanced at Alastor, who had a contemplative look on his face.

"So, what do you think of him?" he asked.

Alastor snorted. "Nerve damage, huh? That's a funny way of putting it. I'd like to meet that fiancee of his."

~

"Professor Elric. Professor Elric. Wake up. Wake up!"

Ed blinked. He took a deep, shuddering breath. "What happened?" he whispered.

"Here. Eat this." 

There was something in his hand. He blinked again. He was on the ground. When had that happened? His ports were screaming. He looked over at Winry's-no, his-right hand. It was still covered. He tried to twitch the fingers. Nothing happened. Lovely. 

"Eat it," a voice urged again. Ed looked up. The face peering down at him looked worn and tired. Stretched thin.

Ed brought the brown bar (chocolate, that's what it was) to his lips and took a bite. It didn't matter if it was poisoned. He was helpless anyway. He wouldn't be able to save himself (her. big brother, let's play).

Some of the feeling returned to his limbs. He managed to move his automail fingers, but there was no way the leg would respond yet.

The man who had given him the chocolate was now passing it around to the other members of the compartment. Potter in particular looked weak and shaky.

"What was that thing?" he asked.

"A dementor," the man (Professor Lupin-Defense Against the Dark Arts) replied. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

He walked off, said something about the driver. Ed wasn't listening.

So that was what they had guarding Azkaban. Black was a high security prisoner; he would have been surrounded by them night and day. And yet he had managed to retain his lucidity. Ed doubted he had any sanity left, but he must still have some presence of mind. It was a dangerous combination.

"Sir?" Granger asked tremulously. "Are you alright?"

Ed noticed he was still on the floor. He smiled at her. "That thing made a couple of old injuries of mine act up a bit," he explained. "Would you mind helping me up?"

Weasley was closer, so he was the one who hauled Ed back into his seat.

"I don't understand," Potter mumbled. "Why did Professor Elric and I faint but none of the rest of you did?"

No one answered.

"What did you see?" Ed asked, trying to shake the memory of Nina from his mind.

Potter looked confused. "I-I didn't see anything," he stammered. "But I heard a woman screaming."

"No one screamed," Weasley insisted. 

"That creature probably affects the fear centers of the brain." At the students' confused looks, Ed elaborated. "It makes us remember our worst memories."

"Very astute." Professor Lupin had returned. "Dementors feed off of happy emotions, leaving only the worst memories. Chocolate helps combat the effects. We'll be at Hogwarts in ten minutes, by the way. Are you two alright?"

"I'll live," Ed said. "They use those things to guard prisoners?"

Lupin inclined his head.

Ed shuddered. "There's no one alive who deserves that."

"Not even the most despicable criminal imaginable?" Lupin asked.

Ed smiled coldly. "No one currently alive," he repeated. "I can name a couple dead people I'd throw to those beasts in a heartbeat." (daddy. daddy let's play)

They didn't talk any more until the train arrived at the station. Ed's automail still hadn't recovered and his ports were aching in the rain, but Weasley helped him up and out to the coaches.

After everything he'd seen, Ed barely batted an eye at the skeletal horses pulling the coaches. Weasley and Granger kept looking back and forth between him and Potter as though afraid one of them might collapse again.

Ed almost did when they passed by the dementors guarding the gates, but he recited the periodic table to himself until they were past.

When the carriage finally swayed to a halt, Weasley got out first to help Ed down. As Potter exited, a drawling voiced sounded just behind them.

"You fainted, Potter? Is Longbottom telling the truth? You actually fainted?"

Ed had been willing to give Malfoy the benefit of the doubt. He really had.

"Malfoy, right?" he asked.

"That's right. Draco Malfoy, at your service," the boy said, much more politely than before. At least he had learned a bit more about sucking up. A mini-Mustang was bad enough, but an incompetent mini-Mustang would have been unbearable.

"Why are you mocking Potter?" Ed asked.

"Who the hell faints when they say a dementor?" Malfoy blustered. "I mean, passing out because of a scary old dementor? It's ridiculous."

"Dementors show you you're very worst memories, yes?" Ed asked, noting that he was slightly taller than Malfoy. Oh, the joys of growth spurts. "Do you know why it's a bad idea to taunt people who've seen hell?"

Malfoy stepped back a pace and Ed stepped forward to match him, dropping his voice to a whisper. "Why?" he choked out.

"Because we might decide to show it to you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My school starts up again August 4th, which is terrible but can't be helped, so I'll be aiming for updating every Tuesday.


	4. Chapter 4

Malfoy paled dramatically, but stood his ground.

"I'll get you fired before you even start teaching," he threatened.

Ed sighed. "So you're willing to throw away your education because I called you out for bullying another student. Please tell me you aren't a normal student, because otherwise I'm just gonna have to ship you all off to Teacher."

He limped past Malfoy up the stairs to the castle. His ports were still aching, but not as badly as before. Still, he was considering skipping the Feast entirely and going to bed instead.

The castle itself was one of the most impressive sights Ed had ever seen. Tall and imposing, but something about it was warm and inviting. Maybe it was just the presence of happy children. Some of whom were his age. That would be fun.

He followed the crowd into the Great Hall, but he had barely stepped foot in the hall when a voice called, "Professor Elric, I want to see you! Potter and Granger too!"

Ed looked over his shoulder to see a stern looking woman with her hair in a tight bun and square glasses. She looked like a woman of authority and power. Ed automatically straightened his shoulders and resisted the urge to snap a salute.

"There's no reason to look so worried-I just want a word in my office," she continued. "Move along there, Weasley."

She ushered the three of them down the hallway away from the Great Hall. "I am Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress," she said.

"Pleasure," Ed said.

When they reached her office, she motioned for them to sit down. Ed sank into a comfortable plush chair. Potter and Granger sat in plain wood ones. "Professor Lupin sent an owl ahead to say that you two had taken ill on the train," she said, nodding to Ed and Potter.

Before Ed could do more than grimace, there was a knock on the door and a plump, matronly woman bustled.

"This is Madame Pomfrey," McGonagall said.

Potter went red. "I'm fine," he said, "I don't need anything."

"Oh, it's you is it?" Madame Pomfrey said, bending down to peer at him closely. "I suppose you've been doing something dangerous again." She whirled around to face Ed, who leaned. "And now there are two of you. You ought to be setting a good example for the students."

"It was a dementor, Poppy," McGonagall said. They exchanged a dark look.

"Setting dementors around the school," Madame Pomfrey clucked disapprovingly. "These two won't be the last collapse. Terrible things they are, and especially with people who are already delicate..."

"Okay, I'm done here," Ed said, standing.

"Absolutely not," McGonagall said. "Perhaps if you had only fainted, but you were having a seizure. That's not something we can ignore."

"Oh is that what it was?" Ed asked. "Why were there dementors on the train?"

"They were looking for Sirius Black."

"Unacceptable," Ed said. "Who the hell let them on? I need to talk to whoever's in charge."

"What you need is a night in the hospital wing," McGonagall retorted.

Ed shook his head violently. "No, I'm fine. Really. Just peachy."

"You're walking with a cane," McGonagall pointed out.

"Old injury," Ed said quickly. "Lived with it for years. I'm fine."

"Perhaps there's something I could do to help," Madame Pomfrey suggested.

"Don't want it. Don't need it. I'm fine." He tried to storm away, but his cane slipped on the smooth stone and he fell.

Swearing under his breath, he tried to stand, but he had fallen on his knee and his ankle still wasn't working properly. He grabbed his laces to pull his ankle up so he rest his weight on it. The knee didn't work either. Madame Pomfrey hurried to his side and helped him back into the chair. He saw the look on her face.

"Just let me give you a quick check up, dear," Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Not now," Ed muttered. "I don't really want the whole world seeing my scars. After the Feast." That would give him some time to plot his escape.

"There's a staff meeting after the Feast. I'll see you after that."

And there went his plans.

"Yeah, alright."

"What about Mr. Potter," McGonagall asked. 

Potter startled, like a deer caught in the headlights. "I'm fine," he insisted.

"Well, they should have some chocolate at the very least," Madame Pomfrey said.

"We've already had some," Potter said. "Professor Lupin gave it to all of us."

"So we finally have a Defense teacher who knows his remedies," Madame Pomfrey said approvingly. "Well, if you're sure you're fine, I suppose you can go. But if you feel the slightest bit weak or shaky, I expect you to come to the Hospital Wing immediately."

Potter nodded.

"Very well," McGonagall said. "I'd like a private word with Miss Granger about her course schedule and then we can all go down to the feast together."

Madame Pomfrey helped Ed into the corridor, then left, muttering to herself. Potter shuffled his feet awkwardly while Ed focused on knocking the knee joint into place without being too obvious about it. He didn't have much success.

A few minutes later, Granger and McGonagall emerged and they made their way back down to the Great Hall.

While the outside of Hogwarts had been magnificent, Ed thought the Great Hall might have it beat. It was lit by thousands of candles floating unsupported above the tables. The few drops of wax Ed saw vanished feet above the students' heads. The ceiling was dark and stormy, like the night sky. Thunder crackled softly, as if it was coming from miles away and flashes illuminated the hall from time to time.

Potter and Granger joined a table at the far right of the hall. It had a banner with the emblem of a lion above it.

McGonagall helped Ed up the stairs to the staff table. She sat on the Headmaster's right, while Ed moved to an empty seat between Lupin and a massive, wild haired man with a bushy beard.

As soon as Ed sat down, the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, stood up to speak. Ed had heard he was the greatest wizard of the age. He didn't doubt it. Dumbledore radiated a sort of benevolent power that Ed had rarely encountered. Hohenheim had been able to do it too, but Ed had rarely seen it.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore proclaimed. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it best to get it out  
of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast..."

Dumbledore paused to clear his throat. "As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business."

He looked about as happy about it as Ed felt. It was nice to know Ed would have someone to back him up when he went after whoever put the dementors anywhere near him.

"They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds," Dumbledore went on, "and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission. Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises -- or even Invisibility Cloaks. It is not in the nature of a dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the dementors." 

Ed wondered how uncommon murder was in the Wizarding World for one man escaping prisoner to necessitate this much precaution. Although, he was the first ever to escape. Either way, the dementors were much more of a threat to the students than Black.

Dumbledore looked around the hall, letting the severity of his message sink in.

"On a happier note," he continued, "I am pleased to welcome three new teachers to our ranks this year. First, Professor Remus Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was some scattered applause. Only the three who had been in the compartment with him clapped with any enthusiasm. Ed would have clapped, but he didn't want to move his arm more than he had to. Instead, he raised his glass to Lupin.

"As to our second new appointment," Dumbledore continued, "I am thrilled to announce the addition of Alchemy to our esteemed curriculum. Professor Edward Elric has travelled here all the way from Amestris to teach this new subject."

Most of the students clapped once or twice to be polite. Many of them shot each other dubious looks. Ed seethed, but he didn't actually hear the word 'short', so he kept his temper in check.

"And now for our third new teacher. Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year to spend more time with his remaining limbs."

Sometimes Ed wondered if he shouldn't be doing that instead.

"However, I am delighted to say that his place will be taken by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this job in addition to his gamekeeping duties."

The enormous man, who Ed guessed was Hagrid, blushed at the thunderous applause. The Gryffindors, especially, seemed fond of Hagrid.

Dumbledore waited patiently for the applause to die down. "Well, I think that's everything of importance," he finally said. "Let the feast begin!"

The goblets and plates filled with food, but Ed wasn't hungry. He was still on edge from the dementor attack. Lupin passed him some more chocolate without comment.

When the feast finished, Lupin helped Ed up and showed him to the staff room, where the faculty gathered. There were only a few seats, one of which Ed claimed. The rest of them elected to stand. Lupin pointed out most of the other teachers to him.

Dumbledore arrived last, filling the room with his presence. "Thank you all for rejoining us for another year of fine education," he said jovially. "And thank you especially to our new faces."

Professor Snape sneered at Lupin. Ed figured they had history.

"Now, I don't think I need to repeat myself regarding the dangers of dementors. I have tried to convince Cornelius to remove them, but he is adamant," Dumbledore said. "We must also be on the guard for Sirius Black himself, who has proven himself capable of evading dementors. Since the dementors are not permitted on school grounds, we must rely on the castle wards and our own abilities to keep him out."

There were murmurs of agreement from the staff.

"This year, we must also bear in mind that Remus suffers from lycanthropy, so we need to arrange a system to cover for his classes during the full moon."

From the sudden tension in the room, Ed guessed that this was the first some people had heard of Lupin's condition. Speaking of which, "What's lycanthropy?" he asked.

"I turn into a monster every full moon," Lupin explained with a wry smile.

"A wolvish being would be a more accurate description," McGonagall interjected. "The condition is incurable, but manageable, unless there is an alchemical solution."

Ed considered it. "I generally try to avoid biological alchemy, but there's a couple people I could ask. I'll see what I can do, but I've got a lot on my plate already. I'm not sure I'll have the time. Biological alchemy is kind of a touchy these days."

"Why is that?" Flitwick asked.

Ed shrugged. "Lots of unethical human experimentation and stuff. Anyway, since I'll also investigating Sirius Black, I need permission to question the staff if I think it's necessary."

"Of course," Dumbledore said.

"Why would any of us be helping Black?" Snape snarled.

"You tell me," Ed retorted. "Besides, your government condemns people with a truly staggering lack of evidence, so we can't even be sure that Black is guilty. I don't doubt that he's dangerous and potentially lethal, but you guys could have at least pretended to have due process."

"There were dozens of witnesses," Snape said.

"Yeah, they were all Muggles. What happened to them after you got their testimonies? You erased their memories and replaced the gaps with new ones and never at any point in this process did anyone think someone else could have done the exact same thing."

"We were not involved in that," Sprout pointed out gently.

Ed shrugged. "Point still stands. I'll also need someone to help me set up my class tomorrow morning."

"I believe the Weasley twins are free for the first morning classes. It should keep them out of trouble," McGonagall said.

Ed hid his smirk. He loved new places. People actually thought leaving him alone with the professional pranksters was a good idea.

"If no one has anything else that needs to be addressed, we can conclude this meeting," Dumbledore said.

There was only one exit, and Madame Pomfrey was waiting in it. Ed braced himself.

The hospital wing was cozy and comfortable, at least by hospital standards, which were admittedly low. Especially Ed's hospital standards.

"Now, I just need to examine the leg. I was told that you have some nerve damage there, correct?"

Ed laughed nervously. "Nerve damage is a bit of an understatement, but I'd really prefer if you didn't mention this to anyone."

"I'm sworn to patient confidentiality," Madame Pomfrey said.

Eyeing her warily, Ed pushed up his pants. Madame Pomfrey raised an eyebrow. It was almost a Teacher-level raised eyebrow.

"That's more than a bit of an understatement, dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. School started again on Monday and I'm still readjusting. I'll still be aiming for Tuesdays.
> 
> Currently, the only people who know about Ed's automail are the Weasley parents and Madame Pomfrey. Ed's trying to keep attention off it.


	5. Chapter 5

Ed shrugged sheepishly. "Well, I didn't really want to make a big deal about it, you know?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded. "I can understand that," she said, but she was staring at his leg like she was scared it would bite her.

"It usually works a lot better than this, but the dementor messed with my nerves. It happens sometimes when the phantom pain gets really bad. I just need to sleep it off."

"It's not a normal prosthetic?" Madame Pomfrey asked, still staring.

Ed bristled. He couldn't believe anyone would compare Winry's work to something so simple. "This? This is the highest quality automail money can buy. This is the work of the most talented mechanic you'll ever money. The design will revolutionize the industry, mark my words."

"We don't have automail in Britain," Madame Pomfrey said. "You'll have to explain how it works to me so I can try to fix it."

"It attaches to my nerves, I know that much. You'd have to ask Winry about the rest. I never really payed attention to her lectures."

Madame Pomfrey went pale, but kept her professional manner. Ed didn't understand why wizards always seemed to make such a big deal out of it. It wasn't like they knew anything about the surgery. Still, he was grateful that Madame Pomfrey could at least pretend it didn't bother her. He hated being looked at like a freak.

"I could try to regrow it," Madame Pomfrey offered. It was a tempting offer, but Ed seriously doubted the Truth would appreciate it.

"It's fine. I've had automail for years. I'm used to it. Are we done here? I'd like to get to sleep."

Madame Pomfrey shook herself. "You need a Pain-Relieving Potion."

Ed stood up and pushed the pant leg back down. "No, thanks. Anesthetics mess with the artificial nerves, so I don't take any. So, how do I get to my room?"

Madame Pomfrey gave him a few simple directions and warned about moving staircases. She looked almost as shaken as Ed had felt after the dementor attack. She was more competent than a lot of doctors Ed'd had to put up with, but Ed figured he'd tell her about the missing kidney later. Maybe magic could regrow that.

~

"Weasley and Weasley! I want a word." McGonagall's voice cut through all of George's hopes and dreams and also the common room. That tone probably constituted child abuse. He should complain to Dumbledore.

"Professor McGonagall!" Fred cheered, springing up from his chair by the fireplace. "What can we do for you on this marvelous morning?"

"Perhaps your desire for chaos has awoken and you wish to enlist out talents," George suggested.

McGonagall didn't react. Oh, well. It was too early in the year to truly irritate her. Once, in third year, they had even managed to make her roll her eyes. George would cherish the memory for the rest of his days.

"After breakfast you will assist Professor Elric with setting up his classroom." She strode away without another word.

George sent Fred a meaningful glance. They had tried to glean personal information from the new professor to no avail. Elric stayed strong. Well, he couldn't keep his secrets forever. George would just have to get Harry on it. Harry was too curious for his own good, but George wasn't too dignified to delegate.

At breakfast, Harry sat down next to George. After the typical exchange of pleasantries, Harry said, "Malfoy isn't being as much of a git as I expected him to." He sounded so confused, the poor thing. Not that George was any less confused.

He placed a hand on his chest and drew in a shocked guest. "No," he proclaimed. "Will wonders never cease?"

"I know right?" Harry said. "I thought he'd be making a huge fuss about the dementor. I guess Professor Elric actually managed to shut him up."

George really loved his life sometimes. "You were with him on the train, yeah? What's he like?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno. He seems okay." He sounded noncommittal, but there was no mistaking the flash of curiosity in his eyes. Wait a couple weeks and George would know everything there was to know about the mysterious Professor Elric. Including, possibly, his first name.

Breakfast ended and Fred and George went up to the staff table.

Elric was waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Unlike the rest of the staff, he was dressed in a Muggle style suit. It was all black, except for a crimson shirt and white and silver tie. His gloves were also white. George was pretty sure wearing gloves everywhere wasn't a Muggle thing, but he hadn't met enough Muggles to be sure.

Elric's classroom was on the third floor in the same hallway as the DADA room and featured tall windows on one wall looking out on the Whomping Willow and Shrieking Shack. There were four rows of long tables, one on either side, in front of the desk and chalkboard. Empty bookshelves and cabinets encircled the room. All the tables were laden with unopened boxes.

"Alright," Elric said cheerfully, "Let's get to work."

George had had no idea that a single person could have so much stuff. Every box was full to bursting, although thankfully none had extension charms. Elric set aside his cane and sat on the floor, filling the lower shelves, while Fred and George worked above him. Every box seemed to have its own method of sorting and they had to run all around the room to get everything in its proper place. All Elric's boxes were pre-sorted.

"So how come you've got a dog?" George asked, gesturing to the dog's head on the handle of the cane.

"Oh, that?" Elric laughed. "It's a joke. People like to call State Alchemists Dogs of the Military, you know, as an insult, so I decided to make it my thing. Besides, the dog I modeled it off of, Black Hayate, is more competent than a lot of the soldiers who try to insult us."

"You're in the military?" Fred asked. 

"Yep. The blue box goes in my study, by the way. Most of that's my own research."

Fred left the box outside the study door, which was right behind the chalkboard.

"You're still researching alchemy?" George asked. "I thought you were supposed to be our teacher."

"Alchemy is always evolving," Elric explained. "There's always more to learn and discover. So anyway, I hear you two are the pranksters of Hogwarts?"

"That's right," Fred said proudly. "Fred and George Weasley, mischief makers extraordinaire, at your service." He added an exaggerated bow.

Elric grabbed his cane and stood up. "I'd like to offer you a deal," he said with a wide grin.

Fred and George shared a look. "Is that so?"

"Here's how it works," Elric said. "You don't prank me and in exchange I'll return half of the house points you lose for harmless pranks and you serve all detentions with me, unless the headmaster says otherwise."

"Define harmless," George said.

"No panic attacks, no triggers, no hospital wing."

The twins considered the offer. "Fair enough," Fred said. "Go up to all out house points back and then we can talk."

Elric shook his head. "Oh no, I could never. You see, if you were to, entirely hypothetically, use a couple alchemical techniques for reasons that were not, strictly speaking, for classwork and might conceivably be for, I dunno, mayhem, I would hate for the headmaster or deputy headmistress to get the absolutely ridiculous idea that I was somehow involved. I don't want them to think I would do something as irresponsible as teaching you two alchemy for the sole purpose of pranking. I mean, I'm supposed to be an authority figure."

Fred and George grinned. "You've got yourself a deal," they said in perfect unison.

~

After the debacle in Care of Magical Creatures, Harry was actually looking forward to his first ever Alchemy class.

In most of the classes Harry shared with Slytherins, the teachers were too afraid of Lucius Malfoy's influence (or too Snapeish) to keep Malfoy in check. Harry seriously doubted that McGonagall or Flitwick would tolerate Malfoy the way Harry had to, but he never got to see it.

When he and Ron got to class Hermione was already sitting in the front desk on the right. Harry and Ron sat down on either side of her. Professor Elric was at his desk, poring over a thick, leather-bound book and jotting down notes with his left hand.

Once the class had all been seated, Gryffindors on the right and Slytherins on the left, Professor Elric called roll. Malfoy was the only one absent. Harry waited for Professor Elric to comment, but he didn't. Instead he launched into a complicated explanation of atoms and elements. For once, Harry was glad he had attended Muggle school. He at least had a vague idea of what was going on.

Halfway through an explanation of the periodic table of elements, which Professor Elric had drawn on the board entirely from memory, Malfoy swaggered in, covered in bandages and looking like the survivor of a terrible battle.

"Take a seat," Elric said, not even bothering to turn around.

Harry and Ron scowled at each other. Malfoy should have gotten detention.

Professor Elric continued with the lesson, explaining the difference between halogens and noble gases, when Malfoy raised his hand.

"Sir, I need help writing these notes, because of my arm."

"Write them with your left hand," Elric said, as he wrote the family names in their columns.

"But, sir, I'm right handed," Malfoy insisted.

"So am I," Elric countered, continuing to write the notes with his left hand. "I expect every student to be responsible for their own education. My job is to give you information. If want to learn alchemy, I'll do everything in my power to help you learn, but if you want to slack off and expect me to pick up after you, that's not my problem or my job."

Malfoy went red with fury. "It's not my fault that bloody beast of Hagrid's attacked me! I was just talking to it and then out of nowhere it maimed me!"

"You're lying," Dean Thomas snapped. "It was Malfoy's fault, Professor. He's the one who goaded it."

"I did not," Malfoy snarled. "Pansy, you saw, right?"

Pansy sniffled. "That man should be sacked," she said through her tears.

"You lot just want to make Hagrid miserable!" Hermione shrieked. "He's innocent and you know it!

"Yeah," Ron said. "Besides, he told you to be polite."

"It's not your fault you didn't listen," Harry added.

"Well, he shouldn't have been showing us something that dangerous in the first place," Malfoy shot back. "When I tell my father, he'll have that oaf sacked before the day is out."

"If hippogriffs were that dangerous, you'd think someone else would have gotten hurt," Ron retorted.

"Enough!" Elric roared. The class went deathly silent. "If you want to discuss another class, do it on your own time. Your attention should be here, on the lesson. It's not so much of an issue today, but once we start transmuting, you'll have to worry about rebounds. Alchemy can be very dangerous if performed incorrectly and the damage is not always easily fixed. I know people who have lost their eyes, their limbs, even internal organs by messing around with alchemy. I am telling you this now so you'll be prepared. I will never teach you anything that could do that to you, but if you choose to meddle, don't say I didn't warn you."

No one moved or spoke. "Excellent," Elric said, "Now, as I was saying-"

"Er, Professor, I still can't write anything with this arm," Malfoy said. "Hagrid's hippogriff mangled it, remember?" He went pale as soon as he said it, realizing too late that he'd backed himself into a corner.

"Mister Malfoy," Elric said, his voice tight with irritation. "Show me your arm."

"I don't know if you really want to see it," Malfoy said dubiously. "It's really nasty."

"I've seen worse," Elric said. "Now show me your arm."

"Are you sure?" Malfoy asked. "I mean, I don't think you've ever seen a hippogriff attack before. I don't want to upset you or something."

"I've seen worse," Elric repeated. "And I'm starting to get annoyed. Don't make me ask again."

Reluctantly, Malfoy walked up to Elric's desk. Elric unwound the bandages with professional ease. Like Harry had expected, it was completely uninjured.

They both stared at the arm for a few moments.

"See me after class," Elric snapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed lost the kidney when he got impaled in Baschool during the fight with Kimblee. I figured that with that much damage, there was no way he could get off with only a scar. You only really need one kidney, so it doesn't affect his life too much.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco went back to his seat, his face a brilliant red. To think that a foreigner, and probably a Mudblood foreigner at that, would humiliate him in front of Potter of all people. It was disgusting.

Elric continued the lesson like nothing had happened, but Draco refused to pay attention. It looked like some kind of Muggle science, anyway. Not something that should be taught to a Malfoy. If Elric noted Draco's inattention, he didn't mention it.

When the class ended, everyone packed up and left for dinner, casting curious looks back inside the classroom.

Draco walked up to Elric's desk, a sneer plastered firmly on his face. "What can I do for you, sir?" he asked, lacing the question with as much venom as he dared.

Elric looked up from his papers and folded them away, stacking them neatly to the side. He interlocked his fingers and settled his chin on top of them.

"What happened in Care of Magical Creatures?" he asked, fixing Draco with an eerie stare. Draco had never seen gold eyes before. It was probably a sign that Elric was some unnatural creature.

Draco shrugged. "That beast of Hagrid's attacked me." he said. "Can I go now?"

"Why did you lie about your injury?" Elric asked.

"The headmaster always takes Hagrid's side with everything," Draco explained. "He could kill people and the headmaster wouldn't care. I had to exaggerate my injury so Hagrid would actually be punished."

"I see," Elric said. "How many other students has Hagrid injured?"

"Well, it was just me, but I won't be the last," Draco insisted. "He's not fit to be teaching children."

"Why not?" Elric asked. "I talked to him at breakfast. He seems to know the subject, and since you were the only student injured, I doubt the fault is entirely his."

Draco scoffed. "He's the gamekeeper. He's not even a proper wizard."

"So you think his profession indicates that he's incompetent."

"Well, yes," Draco said. "If he was a competent wizard, he would have a better job."

Elric smiled to himself. "Maybe he just likes being a gamekeeper and he doesn't want a different job. One of the greatest alchemists I've ever met is a housewife. But we're not talking about Hagrid right now. How were you injured? Tell me the truth."

Draco considered telling a half-truth, but with Elric practically staring into his soul, he couldn't remember what he had meant to say. "I insulted the hippogriff and it attacked me," he mumbled.

Elric nodded. "And now for the million cenz question: what did you get out of it?"

"What?"

Elric grinned. "What do you gain from getting attacked by a hippogriff?"

"I'd get Hagrid sacked," Draco offered.

"So you lose a Care of Magical Creatures teacher. What else?"

Draco stammered. Elric gave him a concerned look.

"Yeah, I can see why it's a hard question," he said gently. "It's not every day you're expected to have a reason for doing things. I mean it's not like your house prides itself on cunning or anything. I'll give you some time to figure it out." His eyes hardened and his voice became severe. "I want at least five hundred words on why you disrupted Hagrid's class and mine on my desk by the end of classes tomorrow. Find time to bring it up here."

"But-but that's just unfair!" Draco protested.

"Five hundred words exactly," Elric corrected. "So much as one word less or more and you get detention for a week."

Draco growled, but held his tongue. "Will that be all, sir?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Yes, I think so," Elric said, blithely ignoring Draco's seething rage. "Remember to get the notes you missed from a friend. Everything we covered today is essential to learn alchemy."

~

Just as Malfoy was leaving, Remus walked into the room. "Care to walk down to dinner with me?" he asked, offering his arm.

Ed waved the arm off, but fell into step beside him. "How's teaching treating you?" he asked.

"Not bad so far, but then again, I haven't had any of the troublemakers yet," Remus replied casually.

"You do realize teachers are pretty much above suspicion, right?" Ed asked.

Remus sighed. "Sadly, most of the teachers here knew me when I was a student. I'd be the first one they suspect. I suppose I could always ask Peeves." He cheered a bit at the thought. "Unless you want to hire him?"

Ed shrugged. "Nah. I already got the Weasley twins."

Remus nodded. "They seem to be suitable successors. I'd rather go with the known quantity, though. They're all yours."

Ed laughed. "I don't have any known quantities here, but you'd be amazed at how little people suspect of Lt. Havoc, even given the name."

"I'll take your word for it," Remus said with a small smile, falling silent as they reached the Great Hall and the watchful eyes of McGonagall. 

Ed took his usual seat, noting that Hagrid was missing. He sighed. He should have just given Malfoy a detention from the start, but he didn't particularly want to deal with him.

The food appeared out of nowhere. Ed only jumped a little and clamped down the urge to look for the source. Amue had told him that magic did things that most people considered impossible, but nothing she could have said would have prepared him for the wonders of Hogwarts. Wonders that most people didn't even bat an eyelash at.

Either way, the food was delicious and not poisoned (he had checked) so he dug in.

"How long have you been studying alchemy?" Remus asked a few minutes into dinner.

"I got my first teacher when I was eight, but I started teaching myself when I was five," Ed replied, ignoring the shocked looks with the ease of long practice. "Dad had a few alchemy he left lying around. So, what about you? Why Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"They say the job is jinxed," Remus explained. "There hasn't been a teacher that lasted more than a year since before I started school here. There's always an opening. I've always wanted to be a teacher of some sort, so I figured I'd give it a shot. It's a decent living. Have you had time to look into biological alchemy yet?" He sounded casual, but Ed had been in the military too long not to recognize the subtle lines of tension in his shoulders.

Besides, it wasn't like Ed was any calmer. "Not yet, but the problem is, based on your description of your condition, I can only think of one man who would have done any research that might help, and I'd rather stay away from it if I can."

"Would have done?" Remus asked. "What happened?"

Ed smiled grimly. "He was murdered. And if he hadn't been, he would have faced a firing squad." He sighed. "I'll ask my brother. He's looking into something similar right now. Either way, getting ahold of Tucker's research isn't gonna be easy and there's no way in hell I'm gonna repeat his experiments."

"Do I want to ask what he did?" Remus asked softly.

"You really don't."

~

"Hey, Williamson," Kingsley called across the Wizengamot Administration Services offices. "Did you find the file on Black?"

"Sorry, boss," Williamson said. "I think you got it all last time."

Kingsley looked back at the file in his hand. It had arrest records, conviction papers, family background, everything you could possibly want to know about Sirius Black. Except for one thing.

"Are there any trial records?"

Williamson shrugged, brushing his long black ponytail over his shoulder. "Not that I can find. They got him right after the War, didn't they? He probably didn't even have a trial. Body count like that, you don't even really need one, do you?"

Kingsley swore under his breath. Of course Black never got a trial. That would have made Kingsley's life too easy. He'd lost track of the number of escaped criminals he'd caught by examining the trial records to get an insight into their minds, but that had been when he'd briefly worked for the Muggle government and none of those prisoners had escaped from Azkaban.

"Auror Shacklebolt!" Tonks skidded into the room. "Black's been spotted."

The room erupted into a flurry of activity, much to the chagrin of the wizards who were actually supposed to be there, and Black's lack of trial was pushed to the back of Kingsley's mind.

By the team he mobilized a team and apparated to the scene, Black was long gone, vanished into thin air. Which meant either Black had somehow gotten ahold of a wand or Kingsley's team was just that incompetent. He wasn't sure which was worse. Either way, they were uncomfortably close to Hogwarts.

"Hey, maybe we should visit the alchemy kid, see what he thinks," Tonks said brightly.

"Probably not the best idea," Kingsley said. "This was his first day teaching. Besides, he's here as an advisor, not to do any actual legwork."

Tonks pouted.

"You can meet him on Saturday," Kingsley said.

"Oh, fine," Tonks sighed. "He'd better be cute."

"He has a fiancee," Kingsley noted dryly.

Tonks shrugged. "So? I can still look."

~

Apollo was waiting for Ed when he returned to his room, perched on his headboard. The Armstrong gyrfalcon had two letters clutched in his beak. Ed took them both and tried to shoo Apollo away, but he just flapped his wings in irritation. 

"Go away, you idiot pigeon," Ed said absently.

Apollo pecked at his right arm. 

"I don't have any food," Ed said. "Go mooch something off the kitchens."

Apparently, birds could look affronted. Who knew? At least Apollo was affronted enough that he flew off.

Ed opened the letter from Amue first.

_My Dear Major Edward Elric,_ it read.

_When I received your letter, I could hardly believe what I had read! To think, dementors at such a noble and esteemed school as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I agree that it is most unjust and cruel a fate to visit upon the students and even Sirius Black himself. I, myself, visited Hogwarts to take my Wizarding tests, the Ordinary Wizarding Levels and Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. I recall most of all the feeling of joy and security that permeates every level of Hogwarts. If this is compromised, rest assured that the Armstrong family will not stand for such a travesty. You have the full support of the Armstrong family name should you need it to persuade Cornelius Fudge to change his mind by any means. (Olivier would like you to know that 'any means' does include her private tank squadron.)_

_Cordially yours,_

_Amue Charisma Armstrong._

Ed smiled to himself. Of course General Armstrong had a private tank squadron. He should have known. He added talking to Fudge onto his mental list of Things to Do. It was already a worryingly long list and it was only the first day of classes.

Then he opened the letter from Al.

_The Xingese take the whole emperor thing really seriously here. I'm staying in a guest suite that's better than Granny's whole house and I made sure to ask for one of the smaller ones. Jerso and Zampano practically have mansions to themselves! Also, silk is really awesome and soft and all the clothes and sheets are made of silk and it's amazing. I'll send you something as soon as I can so you can feel it for yourself._

_The food is all really amazing too. You should come visit so you can taste everything. Speaking of food, Ling's telling everyone I'm the brother of the man who fed a boot to the emperor. What's that all about? I know he gets weird about food, but really? Brother, what did you do? Actually, I'm not sure I want to know._

_Mei's mother, Heng Chun, has been teaching me alkahestry. Don't tell Mei, but she's a lot better at explaining things so I can understand them. I'm starting to be able to feel the Dragon's Pulse, but it's a lot to take in at once, so I'm probably not trying as hard as I could._

_I'm not even gonna pretend I'm surprised you proposed to Winry like that. It's been pretty inevitable. But, I gotta say, if you can't talk about your feelings when there aren't trains about to leave, it's gonna be a really weird marriage. It's gonna be a really weird marriage anyway, but I mean even weirder. Let me know when you've got a date. I'm your best man, by the way. That's not negotiable. Also, your taste is terrible. If you want me to pick an engagement ring for you, just let me know. Ling has an entire clan of jewel smiths so I'm sure I can find something decent. I miss you. It's weird not having you around. I'll come up to visit you during the holidays. Keep in touch, okay, Brother?_

_~Al_

_P. S. Have you contacted Winry since you proposed to her? You should probably do that._

Oh, right. That. He knew he'd forgotten something. Ed pulled out a piece of parchment and started writing a letter to Winry.


	7. Chapter 7

Halloween was a new experience for Ed. He wasn't entirely sure what the point of the holiday was besides an excuse for candy and mayhem, but he didn't mind. He needed the free time. Normally, he would have been neck deep in mischief, but today he had other concerns.

Winry had told him that she didn't mind waiting for an engagement ring, but Al sent him a new box of rings every week for him to choose from. All of them were lovely, but none of them felt right. He had resigned himself to making one. It was much easier said than done and Halloween was the first day where he didn't have papers to grade or detentions to supervise.

His study desk had been transmuted into a work bench taking up most of the room. It was strewn with precious metals and pencils. Scraps of paper littered the floor and every other available surface. The only empty area was his chair where he sat, scribbling the latest design for the diamond.

A light tap on the door jerked him out of his frustrations and Remus poked his head through the door. Ed shoved his hands back into his gloves before Remus saw.

"I was just making a cup of tea," Remus said, raising a cautious eyebrow at the chaos. "Care to join us?"

"Us?" Ed asked.

"Mr. Potter is staying in Hogwarts today," Remus explained. "I thought I might invite him in. Then I remembered you're always working yourself to the brink of exhaustion. I figured you could do with a break."

Ed shrugged, looking down at the sketch. "Sure," he said. Maybe inspiration would strike him over tea.

Remus's office was warm and inviting. Ed felt instantly at home as soon as he crossed the threshold. It would have been worrying, if not for the welcome reprieve from his own study.

Potter already had his tea and was sipping it awkwardly. Ed pulled up a chair next to him. 

"How's school treating you?" he asked.

"It's alright, I guess," Potter mumbled. "How's teaching?"

"It's alright, I guess," Ed replied as he poured himself a cup of tea.

Potter smiled a little at that then went back to looking morose.

Ed tried a few more times to pry some conversation out of the young wizard, but Potter wasn't talking. Finally, Snape interrupted with a steaming goblet of potion. Potter seemed incredibly suspicious of Snape, but he was reluctant to say anything with Ed there.

After that, Ed returned to his work with no new ideas, but a slightly clearer mind.

The biggest problem was that Winry worked with her hands. She never wore bracelets or necklaces because they got in her way. A large diamond ring was out of the question. A plain band would have been better, but it had to be distinguishable from the wedding ring.

The other problem was Ed's own hands. Ring making was delicate work and his right hand couldn't make all the subtle movements he needed it to. That left him with few options as far as engraving or small inlays were concerned.

He spent most of the day working, getting nowhere, until Apollo appeared at his window carrying a large box sealed shut with alchemy. There was a note affixed to the top in Roy Mustang's casual scrawl. 

I hope you know what you're doing, Fullmetal.

Eight words. Eight words that carried a weight made a thousand times heavier by the dementors lurking outside the grounds.

There would be other feasts, he decided, as he set aside his work and began to read Shou Tucker's research notes.  
~

That evening, a frantic pounding on his door startled Ed out of the research.

"What is it?" he called, pulling on his gloves and shoving the notes back into their box.

"Sirius Black attacked Gryffindor Tower!" McGonagall declared.

Ed was at the door in an instant. "Take me there." He paused only to reseal the box.

The path up to Gryffindor Tower was mostly empty, except for the frantically gossiping portraits adorning the halls. Even the ghosts had made themselves scarce.

"We're moving all the students into the Great Hall while we search the castle," McGonagall said as a staircase flew to meet them. Ed just nodded, focusing on fighting down the burning in the stump of his leg.

The castle seemed to recognize their urgency and it only took half the usual time to reach the empty portrait of the Fat Lady. McGonagall filled him in on the details as they went.

Dumbledore stood in the portrait hole. His normally jovial presence had gone dark and filled the corridor like a gathering storm. It reminded Ed uncomfortably of his father.

The headmaster was flanked by Remus and Snape, who looked just as grim, if unable to match Dumbledore for wrathful menace. Ed felt incredibly lucky that he was on Dumbledore's side.

"We've searched the entire tower and found no sign of him," Snape reported. "I highly doubt he's still in the castle." He looked disappointed. 

Ed hummed. The stone floors gave very little away and he had never been all that good at tracking animals. Traps were more his style. Still, given how long Black had been on the run, there should have been more mud everywhere. Or anything at all to mark his presence, besides the slash marks on the portrait.

"Has the Fat Lady been found yet?" he asked. He sat down gingerly and sketched an array on the ground in chalk. It didn't reveal any residual energy hanging around, but given the amount of magic in Hogwarts, that indicated almost nothing.

"Not yet, but Peeves claims to have seen what happened," Remus said. He looked even more drawn and tired than usual and Ed suddenly remembered that there was a full moon in two nights. "Good luck getting him to talk though. He's made his mischief and now he'll make himself scarce."

"Do we even have proof that this was Black and not one of Peeves's little jokes?" Snape asked.

McGonagall shook her head. "I have been at this school for far longer than you have and I assure you, no mere poltergeist could frighten the Fat Lady from her position. Nor would Peeves dare to damage a House portrait."

Ed drew another array. "Someone passed through here recently and made sure to cover their tracks. The ground's been disturbed recently," he announced. "How many passages lead into this corridor?"

"Only one," Dumbledore said, "But there are many ways into that path and there is no telling which one Black may have taken. It appears we'll have to search every room of the castle until we find him."

Ed grinned, pushing himself to his feet. Remus helped steady him. 

"You underestimate me, old man," Ed said. "I'll find him."

Dumbledore gave him an appraising look and the customary twinkle returned to his eye. "Well then, if you'll excuse me, I must see to my own students." The feeling of wrath dwindled as Dumbledore turned away. The other staff members made their excuses to follow him.

After ensuring that no one else would try to help and end up disrupting the few signs Black had left, Ed slowly began to retrace Black's path.

The corridor leading into the Fat Lady's only had one portrait. Ed almost missed the tiny fairy hiding in the corner of a bouquet of flowers. She was trembling far worse than the leaves in the light, painted wind.

"Hey," Ed said gently. "Are you alright?"

The fairy ducked even lower into a daisy, shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked, keeping his voice low and gentle.

The fairy uncurled a little to peer at Ed through her ropy hair. She muttered something too low for Ed to hear.

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that?" Ed asked. She did. This time, he caught the word 'knife'.

"Did you see someone come through here with a knife?" 

The fairy shuddered and nodded. "He looked really happy when he came and then he looked really mad when he left and then the Fat Lady came through and she looked really bad and I got scared and I hid. I don't think he saw me. He wasn't looking." She straightened up a bit more and spoke loud enough for Ed to understand.

"Can you tell me which way he went when he left?" he asked.

She raised a trembling finger towards the darkest of the three corridors.

"I'll make sure he doesn't come back," Ed reassured her.

She choked out a hollow laugh. "Muggle like you doesn't stand a chance against him."

"How did you know I was a Muggle?" Ed demanded.

The fairy smirked. "Didn't. I heard the gossip, thought I'd ask. You're the one who told me."

Ed's eyebrow twitched. "I'd appreciate it if you kept that to yourself," he warned.

The fairy shrugged. Her confidence had returned. "I don't tell tales. I just point." She pointed down the corridor again. "Best hurry, Muggle. The moon isn't too friendly tonight. Not to folk that walk on two legs."

Ed thanked her and strode off down the corridor. There were no portraits on this hall, which meant no witnesses, but there were still footprints barely visible in the dust. Ed had never been down this hall before. Remus had once mentioned that large portions of the castle were unused. That left a lot of secret places for someone who cared to find them.

It worked to Ed's advantage. Black hadn't bothered to hide his footprints here and they were easy enough to follow, at least until the path began to darken.

A single candle sat in a wall sconce just where the path became too dark to see. Its wick was blackened, but it was covered in dust. A small, empty cobweb wove between the candle and the sconce.

Ed lit the candle with a spark from his metal fingers and transmuted the sconce into a lantern.

He traced Black's path through what felt like every wing of the castle, weaving and winding and always keeping out of sight of the portraits, until the tracks abruptly vanished at the intersection of two halls on the ground floor. At least, Ed thought it was the ground floor. He'd lost track at some point.

Ed had been told it was impossible to vanish into thin air inside Hogwarts, so he sat down again and drew an array. The dust had been overturned, swept back into place for at least a few paces ahead, but he couldn't determine which path Black had taken. It looked like he had gone down the right-hand path, but there were signs the left had also been tampered with.

Ed moved towards the right path to see if it had been covered further along, but he slipped when he tried to stand and the ensuing cloud of dust ruined any tracks that might have been left.

Swearing under his breath, Ed continued down the right-hand path. It twisted in every direction, but no other paths led off of it, so Ed didn't have to worry about getting lost.

After a few minutes of walking, he hit a dead end.

He turned to retrace his steps, but a glint in the corner of his eyes stopped him. He turned back to the wall. Sure enough, a sliver of moonlight gleamed through a crack in the wall.

Ed ran his hands over the crack, looking for a catch. He found nothing except for a tiny peephole. He tried to transmute a hole, but the wall resisted. The castle absorbed the energy just as he started to feel the crackle of a rebound.

The wall sealed itself completely shut, turning smooth and shiny.

Ed took off his left glove to feel it properly. As soon as his fingers brushed its surface, it shuddered and pulled back into a hole large enough for him to squeeze through.

He emerged out onto the grounds nearby the Whomping Willow. The moon shone bright enough to see by and Ed extinguished his candle. 

There was no sign of Black and he had too much of a head start for Ed to follow the trail. The wall closed behind him and refused to reopen.

He started the trek up to the main gates, but before he could take more than a handful of steps, he felt an arm wrap around him and a knife press into his throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. I meant to update on time, but last week was Not A Good Week and I had writer's block on top of it. Posting should resume as normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few backstory things.
> 
> Ed still has his alchemy and his automail arm. Hohenheim sacrificed himself for Al's body, but they still needed a little extra to get Al's soul back, so the arm had to go. Ed was very annoyed.
> 
> Amue Armstrong is a canon character who appears for maybe a couple seconds of the anime and a single panel of the manga. She's the one who looks like Alex and has ringlets.
> 
> Ed decided to learn magic by teaching alchemy and hopes to fuse them both like Al is doing in Xing. He's also lending his talents to the hunt for Sirius Black on the side. Let's all pray he never crosses paths with Umbridge.


End file.
